Remember the Good Times
by Sailor Grape
Summary: Serena and Darien relive their failed relationship. They are both haunted by their pointless breakup and must face the past when Serena returns to Tokyo for a visit.
1. Remember the Good Times

Disclaimer: The song used is by Tim McGraw, and it's an awesome one too.  
  
  
  


Remember the Good Times:  
part 1  


  
  
'This is it,' Serena thought as she strapped on her seat belt.  
  
As the airplane gained speed down the runway, she glanced nervously out the window for one last look as the city that had been her home for the past two years.  
  
She had barely contained her surprise when her old friend Amy had called from Japan and requested a visit. She was a bit hesitant at first, but was delighted with the thought of seeing her friends again. She missed having her twenty-four-hour support when she moved to the states.  
  
Serena sleepily curled up in her seat and floated off into oblivion.  
  
  
Hours later, Serena was awakened by the captain's announcement that they had reached their destination.  
  
Once on the ground, Serena grabbed her bag and departed from the plane. She took in the familiar sight of the airport, happy to be back.  
  
She briskly walked to the baggage claim, grabbing her lone suitcase as it whizzed by on the conveyor belt.  
  
As she hailed a taxi outside, Serena glanced up at the night sky. The stars always shone brighter here than anywhere else in the world. It was one of the things she has missed the most.  
  
The cab driver dropped Serena off at a hotel. She paid for a room and the key, grateful to be able to sleep after the long plane ride. She took the elevator to the fourth floor, finding her room at the end of the hall.  
  
Too tired to unpack, Serena threw her suitcase on the floor of the bedroom, crawled up on the bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
As the bright sun rays bounced into the room, Serena yawned. Her eyes sleepily opened and glanced around the room. She sat up quickly. She was meeting the gang today!  
  
After a quick shower, Serena dressed in her favorite blue sundress. Her hair was neatly put into two buns with long ponytails flowing gracefully to her feet, a style she had not been able to part with over the years.  
  
Sliding on her sandals and grabbing her purse, Serena dashed out of the room.  
  
  
Serena felt memories flood her brain as she walked down the familiar streets. She passed her favorite cafe, the store that always had the best fashions, the candy shop that had gained a lot of her money.  
  
As she continued strolling, she wandered upon the park. Her eyes widened as they fell on her favorite park bench. She sat down, closing her eyes. Oh, how she had missed her relaxation spot. She decided the girls could wait a while.  
  
  
He walked down the sidewalk like he did every day. This would be another boring day, exactly the same as the one before. He sighed, shuffling his feet.  
  
He headed over to the park, his shelter from life. All of his troubles flew away the   
instant he set foot in the rainbow gardens. But today was different...  
  
As he rounded the corner, he abruptly stopped. He squinted at the person sitting on the park bench across the courtyard from him. He walked closer to get a better look.  
  
She turned her head. He gasped. If he didn't know better, he would think that was... No, it couldn't be. Shaking his head, he turned back to the direction he had come from. But he couldn't rid the image of her from his mind.  
  
  
Serena paused in front of the arcade, nervously wringing her hands. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
Everyone was how she remembered. The pictures on the walls, he games, even-  
  
"Andrew!" she exclaimed, running over to him.  
  
His eyes widened. "Serena?" He threw down his cleaning towel and picked her up in a hug, twirling her around. "When did you get back?" he asked after he set her back down.  
  
"Technically, I'm not back," she answered. "Amy called and wanted me to drop in for a visit. So here I am."  
  
"We all missed you, you know," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you guys too," she responded quietly.  
  
Andrew was about to ask her what was wrong when the girls entered the arcade.  
  
"Serena!" Mina squealed, running and enveloping her in a fierce hug.  
  
"I'd recognize you anywhere," Lita told her, embracing her old friend.  
  
"Hey guys," Serena greeted them. She turned to Amy, throwing herself into Amy's outstretched arms. "Thanks for calling, Ames," she whispered softly to her friend.  
  
"I just thought it was about time we had a visit," Amy answered.  
  
Serena smiled. She noticed someone in the back of the group, not talking. "Raye?" she asked timidly.  
  
Raye stepped forward. Her eyes glittered with tears. "Serena," she choked.  
  
Serena felt her own eyes tear up as the girls hugged.  
  
"It's been too long," Raye said as they broke away from their hug.  
  
"That it has," Serena agreed.  
  
"Don't worry; we have a long time to catch up," Lita responded. She draped an arm over Serena's shoulders. "We want to hear all about your life in the States!"  
  
"It's really not that interesting," Serena grinned. "I'll give you guys all the details."  
  
Before she could continue, the arcade door jingled as it was opened. Everyone   
glanced up, as usual.  
  
Serena gasped as her eyes locked on the person's. "Oh no," she murmured.  
  
  
'I knew it!' Darien thought. 'I knew it was really her!'. He walked toward the group.  
  
Serena's eyes darted nervously to the girls before returning to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't form the words.  
  
"Hello, Serena," Darien said finally, after realizing that she wouldn't speak first.  
  
"Hello, Darien," she answered softly. "Long time no see."  
  
He pulled her into a short, awkward hug. "You look exactly the same, except more beautiful," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled back and stared at him in confusion. Shrugging off his comment, she forced a smile on her face as she asked her friends, "So what have I missed these past couple of years?"  
  
Everyone started talking at once.  
  
Serena grinned, enjoying the feeling of laughing like old times. Now if only she could get Darien's comment out of her head...  
  
  
**********  
  
"You just don't understand!" Serena cried, exasperated, as she threw her hands in the air. "Why do I even bother!"  
  
"Beats the hell out of me," Darien muttered angrily, pacing in front of the couch in his apartment. "I'd just like to know why you're so moody now."  
  
"Moody? Me?" she laughed bitterly. "Take a good, long look in the mirror, because those shoes fit you better than they ever did me!"  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed. "I'm getting really sick of your snide comments."  
  
"And I'm sick of your arrogance. Live with it!" Serena screamed this last statement before stomping out of the room. She returned a minute later with her jacket. "I'm leaving," she announced.  
  
"That's a good idea. I could use a break."  
  
"From what? Me?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, from you!"  
  
Serena stopped. "You mean that, don't you?" Her eyes filled with tears, but she forced them back. "Fine," she said quietly. "This relationship just isn't working out. You're too stubborn, arrogant, pushy-"  
  
"Don't forget your asinine comments and horrible mood swings!" Darien retorted.  
  
"Yeah, I was just being me. I guess this is goodbye, Darien." She left his apartment, closing the door behind her. She leaned up against it, letting the tears fall down her face.  
  
**********  
  
  
"No..." Serena moaned, rolling onto her back on the bed. "No... Darien..."  
  
She sat straight up, her eyes wide and her breath heavy. 'That was so vivid, so real... It was almost as if it were happening all over again.'  
  
Her body ached from tossing and turning all night, and her mind was troubled by her past.  
  
'Can I ever get over this?' she wondered.  
  
  
She walks over to him and  
She says, Do you remember me?  
I think we might have met somewhere before.  
Southern Carolina is the place  
That comes to mind but hey,  
I guess you never really can be sure.  
There's nothing like a true love  
To go and make a fool of someone,  
Just like before.  
And right there for a minute,  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore.  
  
  
Darien groggily sipped his coffee, ignoring the pain in his throat caused by the hot liquid. He was sitting in the arcade, which had become his daily ritual a countless number of years ago.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Andrew queried, already knowing the answer. He sat down next to Darien at the counter.  
  
"Couldn't stay asleep," was the reply.  
  
Andrew sighed. "Was it the same dream again?"  
  
"Nightmare," Darien corrected. "And yes, it's that same one. I just can't shake it." When he closed his eyes, he could still see his apartment door slamming after Serena.  
  
"You should talk to her," Andrew said gently.  
  
Darien sighed impatiently. "Don't you think I want to? It's not that simple."  
  
"If you told her how you feel, both of you will be better off."  
  
"She should know how I feel."  
  
"Darien, you're not exactly the most communicative person," Andrew chose his words carefully. "Go talk to her. I know this distance is killing you. You should at least try to rebuild your friendship."  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Darien stood up. "Thanks, man." He left.  
  
'Good luck,' Andrew wished silently. 'You'll need it.'  
  
  
"I don't know, I just always wanted to go to the States," Serena was saying at the temple later that morning.  
  
"You ere gone so long, and keeping in touch was hard," Mina said sadly. Then she brightened and squeezed Serena's hand. "At least you're here now!"  
  
"I'm not sure how long I'll be staying," Serena continued. "Probably a week or two."  
  
"Why so short a time?" Raye asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.  
  
Serena's eyes softened as she turned to her friend. "I would stay longer, but I have to go back to work."  
  
"You mean the lazy little Serena we knew now has a job?" Amy asked incredulously.  
  
"God, Amy! You make it sound like I never did any work! Ok, ok!" She quickly exclaimed when everyone rolled their eyes. "So I wasn't the best student. I've been working in the fashion industry, and I love it. It was a great opportunity, even if I did have to travel so far to get it."  
  
"Is that the only reason you moved?" Raye asked quietly.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Serena noticed something move. She looked up, then inhale sharply. The girls followed her gaze.  
  
"Hey, Darien," Amy greeted him. "Would you car to join us for some tea?"  
  
"No thank you, Amy. I actually came to talk to Serena."  
  
Serena could feel everyone's eyes on her now. She cleared her throat. "Sure, all right." She stood. "I'll be back later," she told the girls before following Darien outside.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me," he said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" she asked, sitting on the temple steps.  
  
"Well, we weren't on the best of terms when you left," he replied uneasily, sitting beside her.  
  
"That part of my life is behind me now. I've moved on."  
  
The words stung Darien as they processed in his head. 'She has a whole other life now, in a new place. She's happy. She's moved on, so why can't I'  
  
I'm relieved to hear you say that," Darien forced himself to say. "I was worried you'd never talk to me again."  
  
She wore a bemused smile. "Coupled break up all the time. We were no different."  
  
'But we were different!' he wanted to scream at her. 'We had a love that even the Gods envied! And in one moment, we let everything self-destruct. What went wrong?'  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Darien lied. "So... Can we still be friends?"  
  
Serena's eyes flashed with pain and bitter memories. She pushed them into the back of her head, saying, "Of course we can be friends. We'll always be friends."  
  
"Great," he smiled. "I have to go. I'm late for an appointment. See you later, Serena!"  
  
She watched him jog down the remainder of the steps and down the sidewalk. She bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. 'What happened to us?' she repeated to herself over and over again.  
  
  
**********  
  
"All I said was that you might be wrong," Darien insisted.  
  
"Of course, because I'm always wrong!" Serena exploded. "I'm just a stupid blonde, an airhead. I have no real brains of my own!"  
  
"You said it, I didn't."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Your true feelings are finally showing," she growled. "It's a good thing I found this out now."  
  
"If you're so in tune with psychiatry, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming," he smirked.  
  
"Just shut up!" she screamed, throwing a book off the coffee table at him.  
  
It narrowly missed his head. "Hey! That's my best textbook!"  
  
"I don't care!" She threw another book at him. "You don't listen to me! You never listen to me!" She dropped to her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
Darien walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Serena..." he began.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she cried, jumping up and running out of his apartment.  
  
Darien ran to the door, staring helplessly after her.  
  
**********  
  
  
Serena's head jerked up. She blinked furiously.  
  
"Where were you just now?" Amy asked. She was standing in front of Serena on the steps.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She sighed, following Amy back into the temple. 'It's bad enough I can't sleep without my past invading my dreams. I'm not even safe during the day now.'  
  
  
The girls called goodbyes to one another as they left.  
  
Serena, as usual, was the last to go. "Good night, Raye. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Serena?" Raye spoke up. "Are you all right?"  
  
She forced a smile. "Of course I am."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you too well."  
  
Serena sighed. "I'm fine, really. It's not important."  
  
"Of course it is," Raye argued. "You seemed a bit out of it when you came in from talking to Darien. What did he say?"  
  
"Can't we keep that between ourselves?" Serena snapped.  
  
Raye looked taken aback. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Raye. I had no right to snap at you. It's just that... Darien was the reason I left."  
  
Raye's eyes softened. "Serena, I didn't know."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in silence for what seemed like ages.  
  
Serena finally spoke. "Our relationship was barely there. We were hanging on by a thread. At the end, neither one of us wanted to stay."  
  
"But you loved each other so much!" Raye cried.  
  
"Love was never the problem," Serena said softly. "We were too different. Maybe we were too alike. And we were so young and naive. At least I was. If we had stayed   
together much longer, both of us would have gone crazy."  
  
"Things aren't bad now? Between you two, I mean?"  
  
"I honestly can't say. I told him we would always be friends, but I might not be able to live up to that."  
  
Raye embraced her friend. "Thank you for trusting me."  
  
"You're the only one I've told. Not even Darien knows why I left. But I'm sure he suspects it."  
  
"It'll all work out," Raye reassured her confidently. "Just give it some time."  
  
"I will. Thanks, Raye." Serena left the temple.  
  
  
On her way back to the hotel, Serena decided to take a detour through the park. She needed to clear her head.  
  
Walking down the path to her favorite bench, however, she discovered that it was already occupied.  
  
'Who is that?' she wondered. But she already knew. That ebony hair, the green jacket... Darien...  
  
"I know you're there," he said suddenly, not looking up.  
  
Serena jumped. "H-how did you know?" She took a step closer.  
  
"I'm in tune with your thoughts."  
  
"What?" she cried, sitting next to him.  
  
Darien chuckled. "I was joking. Actually, I saw you here yesterday. Well, I didn't know it was you at the time. Anyway, I took a shot that you might come back."  
  
"Why? What now?" she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why the distrust? I just want to catch up. It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"So what have you been up to?" he prompted.  
  
"You know, just living life."  
  
Darien stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.  
  
She returned his gaze. "What do you want me to say? My life there is just fine. I have a great apartment, a good job, nice friends... Although they're no comparison to the ones I left here. But it's like I'm a whole new person."  
  
Darien's eyes flickered instantly with an unreadable emotion. "It sounds like everything is in order," he responded quietly.   
  
Serena noticed his change of tone. "For the first time in a long time, things were going right. But when I think about it, I was never truly happy. There was something missing. I had no sense of home. As much as I love it there, I know it will never be home to me. I'd miss everything- and everyone- too much."  
  
"Then why don't you move back?"  
  
"Because of y-" she stopped quickly, then spoke again. "Because I needed to learn to take care of myself. I had to prove a point."  
  
"Point well taken," Darien smiled wryly at her slip-up. "Your plan worked well. We can all see that you value your independence."  
  
"You're right. I don't need anyone." Serena paused at his fallen expression. "I didn't mean that." She placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"I know. It's late. I should be going." He gave Serena a quick hug, much to her surprise. He stood. "Hey, would you meet me for coffee tomorrow?"  
  
Dumbfounded, Serena could only nod.  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
Serena watched him leave. 'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
  
**********  
  
"Surprise!" Darien brought a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and presented them to Serena.  
  
"Flowers! For me?" she exclaimed, delighted. "What's the occasion? It's not our anniversary."  
  
"But it is," Darien corrected her. "A year ago today I was hit in the head with a crumpled ball of paper, thrown by an absolutely gorgeous creature with a manner that impressed even me."  
  
"You remember the day we met?" Serena was awed.  
  
"How could I not? Since that day, my life has never been the same. A minute had not gone by that I didn't think about my Meatball Head."  
  
Serena's cheeks colored at her nickname. "You're so sweet," she murmured, embracing him. "When did I get so lucky?"  
  
"I'm the lucky one," he whispered before brushing her lips with his. "I love you so much."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tighter, if that was possible. "I love you too."  
  
**********  
  
  
Serena's eyes flew open. She could feel the tears running down her face. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. Three in the morning. These dreams had to stop.  
  
Not wanting to go back to sleep, Serena trudged into the tiny kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
In a way, this dream was worse than the others. She hated being reminded of her past especially the good times. They didn't last very long.  
  
But she couldn't understand why she was having these reams now. Sure, she was back home to the place where she had spent most of her life, but why dream about her failed relationship?  
  
Serena took her coffee to the table and sat down, resting her chin in her hands. She sighed. "Is a night of sleep without any disturbances too much to ask?" she spoke aloud.  
  
"Of course. You should know better," a voice said from behind.  
  
Serena whirled around in her chair. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around. She didn't see anyone.  
  
"You should know," the voice said again.  
  
"Where are you?" Serena grew frightened.  
  
"Look up," the voice commanded.  
  
She obeyed. Glancing up, she was face to face with her reflection in the antique mirror hanging on the wall. "What?" she stepped closer.  
  
"There's no escape," her reflection said.  
  
Serena screeched, jumping back.  
  
Her reflection had an amused smile. "You act like you've never seen yourself before."  
  
"Wha...? How... Why..."  
  
"That's not important. We need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Serena finally gave in.  
  
"You. Your life. Or rather, what your life could have been."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Of course you don't! You spend too much time trying to forget the past instead of trying to understand it."  
  
"You don't know-"  
  
"Of course I know!" the reflection interrupted her. "After all, I'm you! But now I'm beginning to wonder... You need to evaluate your life. Why do you think it is that you've never had a successful relationship in the past two years?"  
  
"It takes a while to find someone..."  
  
"That's bull!" her reflection exploded. "You had someone. Hell, you still would if you tried! Do you know what caused that breakup?"  
  
"We-we were fighting a lot," Serena stuttered.  
  
"We all knew that! But why were you fighting?" When Serena didn't answer, the reflection continued. "It's so obvious. You were scared! Both of you!" she shook her head and muttered," I hope I never become this dense."  
  
Serena watched with silent tears. "You're just a reflection. You don't know."  
  
"Oh, but I-"  
  
"You don't!" Serena screamed. "You're just a reflection! You didn't cry yourself to sleep every night for the past two years. You didn't have to come with the horrible things said that day! And you certainly don't know how it feels to have your entire life slip away because of a few pointless arguments. I lost my love and my close friends. I lost my heart."  
  
"You can get everything back," her reflection said softly.  
  
Serena brushed the tears from her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The good times. Remember them."  
  
"But what..." Serena's voice trailed off as she glanced at the mirror. Her reflection was staring back at her, lifeless once again. 'What happened? Where did she go?' she wondered. 'Am I losing my mind?'  
  
  
Darien entered the cafe, glancing around for Serena. He spotted her in a booth in the back. "Thanks for meeting me," he said as he sat down across from her.  
  
"You need to stop thanking me," she told him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
The waitress came and both ordered coffee, which arrived shortly.  
  
They sat in silence, sipping their coffee.  
  
Darien suddenly asked, "Why didn't you keep in touch?"  
  
Serena looked taken b\aback. "With you?"  
  
"With anyone."  
  
"I just... Well, I guess... I was so busy..."  
  
Darien looked her straight in the eye and said, "That's great. Now give me the real reason."  
  
Serena lowered her gaze. "I can't."  
  
He took her hand. "Yes, you can," he said gently.  
  
"Everything was so complicated!" she burst out. "When we started fighting, it killed me. I became quieter, more drawn back. I thought about writing or calling, but a link to   
even the girls was just too painful. I was even in debate over taking this trip."  
  
"What made your decision?"  
  
"I missed home. I need to come back. Something was drawing me back."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, we're happy you decided to visit."  
  
Serena just smiled at him.  
  
Darien paid for their coffee and the two left the cafe, aimlessly walking. They ended up at the park, strolling down the path by the lake.  
  
They talked as if she had never left. They both laughed more than they had in their lives. Even when they weren't talking, the silence was comfortable.  
  
While walking down the narrow path, Serena's old nature took over as she tripped and stumbled forward. Darien swiftly grabbed her hand and steadied her.  
  
She smiled gratefully. As he pulled his hand away, she quickly entwined her fingers with his. She blushed, and he grinned.  
  
Their hands remained clasped.  
  
  
An old familiar feeling  
Wraps its arms around the moment,  
And he said, So many times I've tried to call.  
Well, you think it's been a lifetime.  
It's been two years since I've seen you,  
But it seems just like no time's gone by at all.  
There's nothing like a real love  
To give you back the feel of someone,  
Just like before.  
And right there for a minute,  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore.  
And how far we'll travel  
For a place to heal our hearts.  
We watched it unravel,  
So why's tonight the hardest part?  
  
  
During the next couple of days, Serena and Darien were inseparable. They joined for breakfast each morning and didn't part until the moon was shining bright in the night sky.  
  
Serena met the girls at the temple for a catch-up session. She walked in, the last to arrive. Everyone greeted her.  
  
"Serena, you're glowing!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Am I?" she laughed. "Well, I'm having a great vacation!"  
  
"Does this sudden good mood have anything to do with, oh, I don't know, a certain tall, handsome man we all know?" Lita asked mischievously.  
  
Serena's eyes glittered. "We've been getting along so well these past few days! Our friendship is going strong."  
  
"That's great to hear," Raye commented, smiling.  
  
"We're so relieved that everything is working out for you," Amy piped up. "We were worried there for a minute."  
  
"No need to anymore. I always bounce back!"  
  
"We know!" everyone said, laughing.  
  
  
"And we watched the sky for hours looking for shooting stars," Darien was telling Andrew at the arcade.  
  
"Sounds like you two are getting along beautifully," Andrew grinned. "I knew everything would be all right."  
  
"I've never had two more perfect days."  
  
"Those aren't words of happiness," Andrew observed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Those are words of love. You still love her."  
  
Darien opened his mouth to argue, yet any attempt would be pointless. "You're right," he admitted. "I still love her. Despite our harsh breakup, I want her back."  
  
"Did you ever try to tell her that?"  
  
"No. I can't. I can see how happy she is with her new life. I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"How can you ruin anything with love?" Andrew argued.  
  
"You'd be surprised. She's leaving for the States tonight. God knows when we'll see her again."  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"I can! I have to let her leave without telling her. As much as I loathe the idea, I just can't stop her."  
  
  
"I'm meeting Darien in a little while to say goodbye," Serena told the girls.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?" Mina asked for the hundredth time that night.  
  
"No, it's all right. It's easier to say goodbye now."  
  
"Will you come back and visit again soon?" Amy requested.  
  
"Of course. And maybe you could visit me sometime. There's so much to see."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Lita hugged Serena. "We'll do that."  
  
"We're going to miss you," Mina chimed in, hugging her.  
  
"Do you have a good book to read on the plane?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, Amy!" Serena threw her arms around her friend.  
  
"Have a safe flight," Raye spoke softly.  
  
Serena embraced her friend. "I'll be fine."  
  
"We love you."  
  
"I love you guys, too," she said as her friends embraced in a group hug. "I should head out now. I still have to see Darien before going to the airport. Don't worry. I'll call when I get home." She waved before hurrying out of the room. She didn't want to start crying.  
  
  
Darien paced nervously in the park gazebo. He had been waiting for Serena for fifteen minutes. He stopped as she approached, jogging up the steps.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said between breaths. "It took me longer to pack than I expected."  
  
"No problem. I haven't been waiting here that long."  
  
"I can only stay a minute. The traffic is terrible, and I can't miss my flight."  
  
"Of course. I guess this is goodbye." Darien held out his arms.  
  
Serena stepped into them, wrapping her own around him. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't understand why it was racing. "Darien, I should go," she reluctantly found herself saying.  
  
He pulled away, holding her eyes with his. "I know."  
  
Serena couldn't pull her eyes away from his. The emotion in them was almost familiar, yet she couldn't place it.  
  
"Will you come back someday?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "I will, someday."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Darien." She could feel tears falling from her eyes. She opened them to stare up at Darien.  
  
He gently brushed her tears away, then pressed his forehead to hers. "You mean so much to me," he whispered.  
  
She stared back at him with wide eyes, surprised at his leak of emotion. They were treading on dangerous ground.  
  
As his lips inches closer to hers, she tried to remember the conversation she had   
with the mirror.  
  
"Remember the good times..." the words floated through her head like a sinister breeze. Her good memories were lost among the overpowering bad ones.  
  
Serena pulled away, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, Darien, we can't..."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"I-I can't. I'm sorry." She ran from the gazebo, turning once to whisper, "Goodbye, Darien," before taking off again.  
  
He swung a fist at a wooden post in front of him. Tears welled in his eyes, but not from his aching hand. He had lost Serena again. How could this be the end?


	2. Remember the Good Times

Remember the Good Times:   
part2  


  
  
Serena sat miserably in the airport, waiting for her plane to arrive. She was in shock over her last meeting with Darien.  
  
'How did this happen? After all this time, he can still affect me. It's been two years. I should be over him!'  
  
She pounded the chair with her tiny fist, trying to keep from crying again. 'Why couldn't I stay away? I've been so successful. Why did I come back?'  
  
But she already knew the answer, as much as it scared her. She could deny it until the bitter end, but the fact remained. She still loved him.  
  
It was so painful being reminded of the past, especially times when she was happy. Because those times were gone. Fear held her back, preventing her from moving on. She was doomed to relive the past.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by the announcement of the arrival of her plane. She gathered her bag and proceeded to the gate.  
  
Just as she was about to hand her ticket to the attendant, she heard her name being called. She whirled around. "Darien?" She stepped out of the line and walked over to him. "Did I forget something?"  
  
"Yes, you did. You forgot this." Darien pulled Serena into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
As much as her brain screamed for her to pull away, she just held him tighter and closed her eyes.  
  
She instantly missed his warmth when he pulled back. "Serena, don't go," he pleaded.  
  
"I-I have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just that... We'd never... "I don't know..." she tried desperately to explain. She hung her head. "I'm scared."  
  
Darien raised her chin with his hand. "Of what?" he asked gently.  
  
"Of us. What happened before. I couldn't handle another breakup."  
  
"This time you won't have to." He held her gaze. "I love you. I never stopped loving you. I'll love you the rest of my life, regardless of whether the feelings are mutual."  
  
"But they are," she whispered. "I love you too."  
  
"We can make it work this time, I promise. When you were gone, a part of me was gone too. I need you. And you need me. Just trust me. Please stay."  
  
Serena tore her eyes from him, turning to stare back at the gate. Her life was waiting for her back home. She had everything on the line.  
  
Her decision should have been a simple one.  
  
  
And he says, The weather's changing  
And it's icing up the highway,  
So I guess it's time for me to hit the road.  
So she says goodbye and then,  
Before she knows what she is saying,  
She says, I wish you didn't have to go.  
There's nothing like a true love  
To got a make a fool of someone,  
Just like before.  
And right there for a minute,  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore.  
  
  
A week passed after Serena had left, and no one had heard from her. She  
didn't call to tell the girls she had arrived home, and she wasn't answering  
her phone. And when they tried calling her yesterday, her phone had been  
disconnected.  
  
The girls were sitting in the arcade with Andrew.  
  
"I just don't understand!" Raye wailed. "Did she move?"  
  
"Why would she? And even if she did, she would have told us," Lita  
pointed out.  
  
"Her visit went great. She shouldn't hide from us," Amy fretted.  
  
"We're going around in circles here," Andrew said. "There has to be some  
way of figuring out what happened."  
  
"You don't think she's hurt, do you?" Mina asked fearfully.  
  
Each wore a wide-eyes, haunted expression.  
  
  
Serena threw her last remaining stuffed animals into a box. Packing had  
taken her forever. She had worked for a week straight, stopping only when  
she had to. She even ignored phone calls, when her phone was plugged in.  
  
She sealed the box with tape, then carried it out to the living room and  
set it down next to the others.  
  
'Tomorrow I leave everything behind and start my new life,' she thought.  
'No more horrible memories.'  
  
She glanced around the bare apartment. 'I have to do this. I have to  
leave this place and get away.'  
  
She turned off the light and left the apartment.  
  
  
The next morning found everyone at the arcade again. Andrew had closed  
it for the day so they wouldn't be interrupted. (AN: does he have the  
authority to do that? Well if he doesn't, pretend he does!)  
  
"Maybe we should call the police," Mina suggested.  
  
"And tell them what? Our friend moved without telling us, so could you  
please file a phony charge against her so you'll have the authorization to  
find her for us? " Lita asked sarcastically. "I don't think that would work."  
  
"We've come up with every single possibility, and we still don't have any  
answers!" Raye cried, frustrated.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't worry," Amy murmured.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"You know Serena. When she wants us to know where she is, she'll make  
her grand entrance."  
  
"Yeah, that would be the Serena thing to do," Lita agreed.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
They almost didn't hear the knocking on the door.  
  
"We're closed," Andrew called before turning back to the girls.  
  
The person knocked again.  
  
"I said we're closed! No occupancy!"  
  
"Not even for me?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Serena?" Raye cried. She unlocked the door and flung it open. Serena  
stood on the other side, grinning.  
  
"Raye!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
  
By this time, everyone had gathered around for hugs.  
  
When she was sitting down, Raye angrily fumed, "Where the hell have you  
been?"  
  
"At home," Serena replied innocently.  
  
"We called, but you never answered. And then your phone was  
disconnected," Lita said.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was busy packing."  
  
"You're moving again?" Mina wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's kind of tradition."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Serena nervously pushed a strand of hair out of her face,  
throwing a flash of light across the table as her jewelry caught the sun.  
  
"Serena, what is on your hand?" Amy asked slowly.  
  
Serena grinned sheepishly. She placed her hand on the table. "Guys, I  
have something to tell you..."  
  
The slim gold ring shone on her finger, and the huge diamond sparkled  
like her eyes. The other ring was a thin gold band etched with roses.  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at her, then back at the ring.  
  
"I got married!"  
  
"What?" they cried. They all started talking at once.  
  
"Isn't this a bit hasty?"  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"What will Darien think?"  
  
"Are you CRAZY?"  
  
"Those are all fine questions!" Serena laughed. "I'll get to them later.  
Would you like to meet my husband?"  
  
"You brought him here?" Mina cried.  
  
"Of course! I couldn't very well leave him! Besides, I figure you guys  
are dying to see him, the man who snagged me." When no one answered she  
continued, "Ok, I'll go get him." She left the arcade.  
  
As soon as she closed the door behind her, the commotion started.  
  
"What did she think she was doing?" Amy wanted to know.  
  
"Did she just marry the first guy that asked her when she got back?" Mina  
wondered.  
  
Everyone looked up as Darien walked in. They stopped their conversations.  
  
"Darien, we have some news," Lita started, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
"What is it?" he grew alarmed.  
  
"This is going to be a shock... I don't know if I should tell you..."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Serena got married."  
  
"What?" Darien's expression turned to one of shock. "Married?"  
  
"I'm sorry, man," Andrew said gently. "I know how much you care for her."  
  
"Married?" Darien repeated. He covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
Andrew blinked. "Darien?" He took a better look at Darien's hand,  
noticing a new gold ring on his finger.  
  
Serena walked back in. "I see you've already met my husband," she beamed.  
  
Everyone gaped at them.  
  
"I take it you approve?" Serena wrapped an arm around Darien's waist.  
  
He took her other hand and kissed it. "You can all stop looking at us  
like that. We're not making this up."  
  
"You-you're really married?" Raye asked uncertainly.  
  
Serena nodded, grinning.  
  
They were met with a bombardment of hugs and congratulations.  
  
"So tell us the whole story!" Mina exclaimed. "We want details!"  
  
"Actually, this is all Darien," Serena patted his hand. "He flagged me  
down at the airport just as I was about to got on the plane and begged me to  
stay. After a long talk-"  
  
"Extremely long," Darien interrupted.  
  
"After an extremely long talk," Serena corrected, "he finally convinced  
me that we were meant to be together. We took a later flight and went back  
to my apartment to pack everything up. It's on its way over here as we  
speak."  
  
Darien continued. "A couple of days ago I went out and bought a ring. I  
proposed to her that night. The next morning, yesterday, we were married."  
  
"This is so unbelievable." Raye murmured.  
  
"No kidding!" Serena agreed. "I couldn't have asked for a better ending!"  
  
  
That night, as Darien climbed into bed next to Serena, she asked him, "Do  
you know why I said yes?"  
  
"No, why did you say yes?" He pulled her to him, and she cuddled up  
against his chest.  
  
"I was really scared of being hurt again. I thought I could never be  
happy. But when we talked, I remembered something that was told to me."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"To remember the good times. And for the first time, I actually did. I  
could be happy. I am happy."  
  
"And I'll help you stay that way." Darien kissed her forehead.  
  
She closed her eyes and welcomed sleep, knowing that her dreams would  
only be happy tonight.


End file.
